Fly Away
by Mina Lee
Summary: Well its just a sweet lil' SF/HG ficlet... undecided if theres going to be a second chapter or anything of the sort. R&R thanx 2 my beta


Fly Away

A/N: I just felt like writing a good Seamus/Hermione fic! I hope you enjoy, R&R. Also read my other story Stupid Girl, and the prequel: The Fall of Lord Voldemort. This is going to be a one-shot fic (I think…) and .::. Signifies somebody reading something. And ' signalizes thought.

Hermione was positively bored. The library at Hogwarts was good and fine, but there were no books there for the purpose of entertainment. As horrible as it sounds, trashy romance novels were just the ticket. Thinking to herself about some of the several books she had read before, she chuckled to herself slightly. Hermione quickly gathered her books and stuffed them into her denim bag. She walked briskly, bumping into someone on her way. She mumbled a quick sorry and ran off to Gryffindor tower. It was a little late, so she decided to hit the hay.

Hermione awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. She turned to her clock only to discover that it was still only midnight, another six hours before she had to get up. With several minutes of tossing and turning, she got up and went down to the common room to read one of her "trashy romance novels". Flying down the staircase in a rush, she promptly walked over to the couch and plopped down on one of the comfy red armchairs and started to read…

.::.Cassie sat on the edge of the fountain. The water spurted creating a magnificent arch, finally splashing down into the semi-deep waters. 

"Hello Cassie." A voice said harshly. The figure was dressed in dark clothing, his eyes glinting in the moonlight, the rest of his face hidden by a hood.

"Who-who's there?" She asked uncertainly. She stood up and reached for her keys inside her purse to use as defense.

"It's only me." The man answered. He drew down his hood, and took off his black jacket.

"Oh Ray, you gave me a scare there." Cassie tried to sound casual but it wasn't working. Ray had been after her for some time, becoming somewhat of a stalker. She felt around her purse for her cell phone, or something else besides keys. She was still his friend no matter how obsessed he became with her. 

"No Cassie." Ray said, his face turning into an evil grin "I worked so hard to find you here, it would be SUCH a shame to have to go." In two even steps he could reach Cassie, her dark hair messily hung around her shoulders and her glasses were askew. He grabbed her tiny waist and brought it closer to himself. He kissed her hard, sucking on her lips, automatically bruising them. She brought her arms up to hit him but he grabbed her arms roughly and pinned them behind her. The kiss was drawn deeper and deeper…" .::.

"Gee Hermione, I didn't know you read stuff like that." A voice with a heavily Irish accent said, making Hermione aware that someone had been reading over her shoulder. She quickly snapped her book shut as a blush creeped up onto her cheeks.

"Well… err… I…" Hermione stuttered. Seamus chuckled slightly and sat on the armchair across from her. 

"So what are you doing this late?" Hermione enquired. 

"Well I dunno… Ron was talking in his sleep and I woke up." Hermione made a mental note to tease Ron about that. Seamus readjusted positions on the chair so his head was dangling off of one arm, and his legs off the other. Hermione continued to read while Seamus fidgeted; a lot. 

"Well Hermione I am officially bored."

"Dually noted." Hermione kept on reading as Seamus started to hum, which was very annoying.

"Your humming is very annoying"

"Dually noted." Seamus mimicked Hermione with a twinge of Irish in his voice. Hermione was so tired at that point; she didn't have a sarcastic remark in response. Her eyes fluttered as she nodded off slowly… she was about to fall asleep when…

"Hermione!" a voice yelled.

"Whaaat?" Hermione responded in a pissed off tone of voice. She was just about to fall asleep too. 

"Iono… you were nodding off so I decided to wake you." 

Hermione grew tired of the uncomfortable armchair. She shifted weight, got up, and went to the rather large crimson sofa. 

"ugg…" She moaned. Yet again she grabbed her book and started reading. She was at the part when Cassie had just boarded the plane when…

"Hermione!" Seamus's voice rang through her ears again. To lazy to respond, she opened one eye to discover the near blackness of the room. 

"Why do you read these novels?" He now held up her book entitled Fly Away. 

"Cassie looked into Ray's eyes expecting to see hatred, but instead saw sparks of love." He recited a phrase out of the book and started laughing madly. 

"The room is pitch black how could you read that?" 

"Memorization. That's how." Hermione could see the faint outline of Seamus approach her and then sit at the edge of the couch. 

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. (She wasn't much of a conversationalist) 

"Its exactly 1:01." Seamus pressed a button on his watch. 

"Hmm…" Hermione murmured slowly, her sleepiness putting her in a slight stupor. She did, however, notice Seamus creeping up to her.

"Seamus… what are you doing?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Err… Well…" The blush that was coming along Seamus's cheeks, luckily for him, were not seen. 

"That's alright, come closer." Hermione said, even though before she had shown no previous attempt at a relationship with Seamus. He was now sitting on Hermione's feet. 'This can't be comfortable for her.' he thought. 

'This feels… good… having Seamus here with me' realization dawned on Hermione. 'Well this couldn't possibly hurt and I'm sort of tired anyway…"

"Aye, Seamus, Lay down next to me, there's enough room here." Hermione scooted towards the back of the couch to give him room. That wasn't enough though. Seamus tried to squeeze on the edge but all he managed to do was topple off. Hermione seemed to be fully awake at this point because she started to laugh. 

"Shh… You're going to wake the others up. Here, come on top of me sort of…" Hermione trailed off, grabbing Seamus's hands and placing him halfway oh her and halfway on the couch. 

"Oomph…" Hermione said, when Seamus's weight was transferred onto her. They were oddly close. Their lips were just inches apart. Hermione took her arms and wrapped them around Seamus's neck. Despite how weak you might think Hermione is, its untrue. She instantly flipped him around so now she was on top and he was on the bottom. Hermione instantly placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Seamus was obviously disappointed in what had happened. His once happy smile changed into a small frown. Hermione noticed this small detail and frowned herself. 

Seamus decided to take action. He kissed Hermione on the neck. He started with one, but then made a trail up her neck onto her chin up to her lips. She gave an involuntary shudder. She kissed him back, opening her mouth inviting him in. Everything went quickly. He took his light white shirt and stripped it off of him. He wasn't toned, he had barely any muscle. Yet, he was perfect. She kissed him once more on his lips, ran her hands through his sandy brown hair, and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------

"Should we wake her up?"

"Nah."

"Is that Seamus underneath her??" 

"I think so."

Hermione woke up to those voices. She instantly got up. Seamus started to stir at her sudden motion. 

"Err… Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny, good morning?"


End file.
